1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable central sealing pin cap for a container, having a stationary part fixed with respect to the container, as well as a detachable pouring screw cap threadedly adjustable with respect to the stationary part, for adjustment between an open and a closed position by moving a sealing pin on the stationary part into an opening in the detachable pouring screw cap.
2. Description of Prior Art
A closable central sealing pin cap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,843. The two parts required are economically mass-produced from slightly flexible, deformable plastic in injection molding procedures. Two essential, basic requirements are made on the central sealing pin cap: problem-free function during use and the capability for easy assembly.
The closable central sealing pin cap of the '843 patent was designed for use with a reusable container and for easy cleaning of the closable central sealing pin cap. However, the high costs of taking back, cleaning and refilling the containers in industry have become disproportional to production costs, so that the disposable container, or more specifically, the disposable bottle, has caught on for many household applications, particularly for free-flowing media such as shampoos.